


Faulty Choices

by emilymarie (emilymarie9898)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Run Away, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymarie9898/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: This was part of the monthly writing club prompt on day6 amino, so it's posted... everywhere tbh. All my usernames are basically the same so if you're looking for me, it's not too difficult.prompt - It's funny how the slightest curl from the right lips can change your world so dreadfully much.





	Faulty Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the monthly writing club prompt on day6 amino, so it's posted... everywhere tbh. All my usernames are basically the same so if you're looking for me, it's not too difficult.
> 
> prompt - It's funny how the slightest curl from the right lips can change your world so dreadfully much.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

The summer before college was supposed to be fun. I no longer had any reason to hold back from doing whatever I wanted. I would be gone by August and would probably never come back, so the social repercussions of acting like an idiot didn't really phase me.

But the act of catching feelings is never a good idea. Especially during the summer before moving somewhere far away.

Neither is letting your friends drag you to parties you would have never attended before. I knew this wasn't a great idea, parties weren't really my thing. But when your friends know that you've already decided to do things out of your norm for the summer, you really have no way to escape. So really, coming to this party was entirely my fault.

After being already being dragged to two parties, I figured out a pretty easy way to get out of the house with little to no fuss. So at the third party they took me to, I managed to escape to the backyard pretty quickly. There was a stone path that lead away from the house so I quietly followed it, making sure I wasn't being followed. At the end of the path was a small bench swing hidden from the main house and all the people around it.

Well, most of the people at least. “Hey, it's Wonpil right?”

“That’s the name. And you’re Eunmi.” I nodded and looked at the space next to him, “Feel free to sit.”

“Thanks.”

I never really got a chance to talk to Wonpil even though we had shared a lot of the same classes. We were always busy hanging out with our separate friend groups so it never lined up. Although, he was always someone in the corner of my mind that I was curious about.

I shook my head slightly and let out a loud sigh, collapsing against the seat. I twisted my neck and looked at Wonpil. He was sat back as well although his posture was a bit stiffer than mine and his eyes were sealed shut. “So why aren’t you in the house?”

Wonpil slightly opened his eyes to look at me, “I needed some space from all the people. It’s so loud in there, I could barely even hear myself think.”

I nodded to myself, “That makes sense.”

Wonpil shifted in his seat, “What about you? I never really thought I would see you at any of these parties. Doesn't really seem like your thing.”

I groaned, “My friends have been dragging me to these parties. I can’t get out of them since I’ll be leaving soon and that's a whole thing but I can only blame myself. Apparently, I just have to experience all of this.” I waved my hands around before letting them fall back down to my sides. “I would much rather be home right now.”

“They just want to spend time with you.”

I laughed, “No, they just want to make sure someone can get them home safely. I’m fine with that though.”

“I guess we’re in the same boat then.”

We both looked behind us when we heard a twig snap. We sat, frozen and scared, as we waited to see what was approaching us. I leaned over to Wonpil and mumbled, “I think we should run unless we want to be voyeurists.”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as we ran away. The minute we were a safe distance away, I started laughing.

“Why are you laughing? That could’ve been so bad!”

I pointed at his face, now practically in tears, “You got so red!”

“It’s a natural response!”

“You’re very innocent aren’t you, Wonpil?”

He huffed, “I am not innocent.”

“Then why are you so offended by me calling you innocent?”

“I am not offended, I’m just telling you that you’re wrong.”

I grinned and I stood up on my tiptoes, our noses almost touching. I batted my eyelashes innocently, “Are you sure about that?”

I shouldn’t be teasing him this much, it’s not like I’m super experienced either. But his reaction was just so amusing. I sank back down on my heels and backed up a bit but Wonpil stepped closer. I took one step back and he took one step forward until my back was up against the wall.

“I really don’t appreciate the teasing, Eunmi. Usually, I'd yell at my friends for it and ignore them until they apologize. But from you," He paused, his eyes slowly sweep over my face. His eyes lingered on my lips before he locked his gaze with mine again, "It's having a different effect on me. Makes me want to do something else.” He slowly dragged his hand down my arm, a wave of tingles crawling up my spine. I already knew I was done for. And then his lips were on mine.

That kiss. That kiss sent me into a whirlwind of emotions. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that I didn't want it to end. He pulled me closer, my arms snaking around his neck in a desperate attempt to keep myself upright. Somewhere in my mind was the reasonable person telling me that this is a terribly bad idea. But everything else was screaming to not let go. After what felt like a small eternity, he pulled away. I felt his forehead resting on mine as we caught our breath. I kept my eyes closed, still reeling from everything that just happened.

“So that just happened,” I mumbled.

His breath fan over my face as he half laughed, “I probably should’ve asked you beforehand.”

I shook my head, “I would’ve said no. And that would've been a mistake.”

“Oh?” I looked up into his eyes and hesitantly kissed him again, softer than before. “Oh.”

“Good words,” I teased. He laughed and pulled me into his chest. With his arms now wrapped tightly around me, I looked up at him with a shy smile, “Well, what do you want to do now?”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

The rest of that night was a lot of fun. No, we didn’t necessarily do anything but he kept me company while we waited for our friends. We talked a lot and realized we had a connection that wasn't purely physical. He made me laugh, a lot, and it just felt nice to be around him. His friends got a kick out of seeing Wonpil with his arm around me. My friends, however, just stared at me like I had grown a third eye.

The rest of the summer was spent dividing my time between my friends, moving prep, and Wonpil.

When we were together, we never really talked about what exactly we were doing. In hindsight, we probably should have had that talk earlier on. But we were having fun together and talking about that would have messed things up for us.

My time here was almost up, Wonpil was very aware of this. He had been helping me with packing and figuring out what I needed so he knew when I was leaving. We talked about where we would be going and it became obvious we weren't going to be anywhere near each other. So the conversation didn't end up going much further unless we were just talking about majors. And for a long time, we pretended like it wasn’t going to be a problem even though I knew it would be.

But you can't pretend forever. Eventually, you have to have those uncomfortable discussions.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. We were just laying on my bed, enjoying our last day before I was set to leave. Wonpil would be moving a few days after I did, so this really was our last chance to spend time together.

“So, you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” I looked over at him and sighed. “I guess we should talk about that.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Wonpil, you know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't, Eunmi."

I let out a groan and sat up, "We can’t keep going on like this.” I watched him from the corner of my eye as I spoke, “We're not going to be anywhere near each other by tomorrow and I don't think that's fair to either of us. Besides, we never even talked about what we were doing. Isn't it better to just end whatever this was now and start fresh in college?”

I heard a soft groan escape his lips before he sat up next me, “Fine. If you want me out of your life, I guess this is goodbye.”

“Wonpil-”

He raised his hand up to stop me, “No, I get it. You just wanted to do something completely out of character this summer. You told me that when we first met, I shouldn't have expected anything to change. I knew what I was getting myself into so don't bother apologizing.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

Wonpil stood up, his back now facing me. “I really don’t want to hear it. I hope you have a good time at college.”

He walked out before I could say anything more. But even if I could've figured out something to say, my voice would’ve cracked before I could say it.

I remember mom coming in to ask if everything was alright. Wonpil had left in a haste and I was just sitting there, too stunned to do anything. She left after trying a couple of times to pry an answer out of me but to no avail.

I fell back on my bed as everything hit me all at once. This summer was a mistake, I never should have started any of this. I should've stayed in my comfort zone. Maybe then I wouldn't be feeling so much pain and it wouldn't have been all my fault.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

The months after I ended things with Wonpil were tough. Logically speaking, it felt like the right decision. But that didn't make it hurt any less. I was constantly questioning if I really made the right decision. But when school finally picked up, I didn't have the time to think about it. So slowly but surely, it fell to the back of my mind finally.

However, it’s been two years since all of this and things are different now.

One thing we left out was what schools we were going to. Which made sense since that turned into an awkward conversation. We both knew the area the other person's school was in, but it was pretty vague. Which meant that narrowing down the specific school the other was attending wouldn't really be an easy task. Because if it was easy, I doubt any of this would’ve ever happened.

“Hey Eunmi, do you know the new guy?”

I looked up from my phone and followed their pointing fingers.

It's funny how the slightest curl from the right lips can change your world so dreadfully much. Everything that I never truly moved on from was suddenly at the forefront of my mind as my eyes locked with Wonpil's.

I was quick to break our eye contact. I ducked my head and mumbled a quick goodbye before running off in the opposite direction. Sure, I probably looked absolutely ridiculous to my friends. And sure, they’ll probably harass me with questions later tonight back at the dorms. But I was not about to start crying in front of anyone, especially Wonpil.

I ran as far as I could physically manage before I ducked around the side of a random building. I collapsed into a ball on the ground, tears already streaming down my face.

It's amazing what such a simple expression can convey. When I looked at Wonpil, his face was all I needed to see to know he still hated me for what I did. I don't even blame him for that, I think I still hate myself for it.

I covered my mouth to quiet my sobs and to regain control of my breathing. When I finally felt ready, I slowly moved to back stand up. I used the ends of my sleeves to dry off my face and pressed the heels of my palms against my eyes. Slowly inhaling through my nose, I let the breath escape past my lips until I felt fully in control again.

“Eunmi?”

“No.” I bolted in the opposite direction, which wasn’t really the better option. I would eventually need to head back that way but at least then he would probably be gone.

At least this way, I can say I got a work out in. Although some would argue that it wasn’t necessarily the healthiest thing I could've done. Talking to him would’ve made everything a lot easier for me but that requires working through my issues. Which isn't something I'm quite prepared for.

But honestly, how does one prepare for something like that?

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

After all this time, it still takes someone dragging me to get me to go to a party. But I still prefer escaping to the backyard for some alone time.

I sat outside on the grass at this party. It was far enough away from the house so I wasn't surrounded by people but close enough that if someone needed to find me, they could. I sat there staring up at the night sky, no stars to distract me due to all the surrounding light but the pure blackness was nice too.

“I see you still don’t like parties.” I started moving to run but he sat down and grabbed my arm, “I swear to god, if you run again I will actually chase you.”

“Fine, fine. Just let go of my arm, I’ll stay.” He let go of me and I scooted a bit away from him. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees, “What do you want?”

Wonpil chuckled, “Don’t we have to talk?”

“We can always pretend like we don’t know each other.”

I felt something hit my shin and looked up to find Wonpil throwing plucked grass at me. “I don’t want to pretend like I don’t know you though. Besides, pretending doesn't last long.”

I sighed, “So what? Do you want everyone to know that I'm a jerk and you hate me?”

“Eunmi, do you really think that’s what I want?” I shrugged my shoulders, “You’re an idiot. I just want you to not feel so uncomfortable around me.”

I looked at him over my arm, “Why would you want that?”

“Because despite what you may believe, I don’t actually hate you.” He groaned and pulled up more grass, “When I first saw you, it brought up a lot of emotions. I thought I hated you and maybe I did at some point. But I understand why you said what you said. It was the right thing to do at the time.”

“How can you say that when I can’t even understand myself?”

Wonpil looked at me, the spark we had before still as strong as it once was. My arms and legs had goosebumps all over them and I know Wonpil felt the same thing. He broke away and cleared his throat, “You just didn’t want to drag me along and vice versa. It made sense. Maybe it was a little mean but sometimes it’s easier to be mean when you care.”

I shifted and discreetly patted off my tears before staring back up at the sky. “I still feel sorry.”

“I’m sorry I just left like that. I didn't make the situation any better.”

We sat in silence, it was obvious that neither of us knew how to continue this conversation. I started to stand but Wonpil reached out to grab my hand, “I won’t run. My butt just hurts, I’ve been sitting out here for a while.” He laughed and stood up with me.

“I don’t think we should go back that way.” I looked towards the house and covered my mouth laughing. “People, please just find a room. Indoors!”

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk the long way around to the front of the house. “This is weird, isn’t it?”

Wonpil nodded as we got to the side of the house, “But is it a bad weird?”

I looked up at him and grinned, “I can’t tease you about blushing this time.”

A mischievous grin flashed across his face before he trapped me against the wall, an arm on either side of me. I let out a loud laugh and placed my head against his chest, “I don’t know if that’s the reaction I wanted.”

“I can’t help but laugh, it’s too ridiculous.” I regain my composure and leaned my back against the wall, “What do we have here?”

“You know, the distance thing isn’t really an issue now.”

“Oh? I didn’t tell you?” His face fell and I quickly hugged him without thinking, “I’m kidding. Okay, not funny.”

“Trying to break my heart again?”

“I would never,” I mumbled into his chest. I pushed myself away again and looked up at him, “Should I ask you this time?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

I quickly kissed him, “I guess not.”

He pulled me into him, locking his lips with mine and it felt like it did years before. Maybe it even felt better now.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
